The Tale of Two Children
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: "Dads I've met someone, but I'm not so sure what you will think of them." The beginning of two conversations between two separate kids and their parents. That lead to some crazy stories about two kids with a forbidden love. Hamish/O.C. Mpreg, established Johnlock, and established Mormor. Not Kidlock.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not Kidlock, it's a story about Hamish and Sydney two kids who have a forbidden love. I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!**

Hamish Watson Holmes walked down stairs from his room knowing it was the day. His dads were so amazing, but even the only consulting detective had a blind spot for his son.

Sydney walked to the kitchen. Her Fathers had been busy recently, and hadn't paid much attention to her, but that was the way she liked it. She was a mix of her fathers. Sebastian was a sniper, and liked the shadows, and Jim liked the spotlight. She liked to stay in the shadows but when she emerged she shined brightly, and always had a plan. Now it is time to come out of the shadows and shine.

Hamish found his dads on the couch drinking tea. John was on his laptop, and Sherlock had his head resting on the crook of John's neck. Hamish didn't want to disturb this moment, but they set a date, and Sydney would be waiting for him.

"Hey dads,"

"What is it Hamish?" John asked shutting his laptop, and looking Hamish in the eye.

Sydney glanced into the kitchen to see her fathers working on a plan for a murder together. It was so sweet to see them like this. They sat legs pressed against each other, hands intertwined, and kissed every once in awhile. It was almost enough to get her to text Hamish the whole thing was off, but it had taken a month to plan this. There was no way slight jitters would get her to back out.

"Dads?" Sydney got their attention.

"What honey?" Jim asked his daughter.

They both Sydney and Hamish responded with, "Dads, I've met someone, but I'm not so sure what you will think of them."

Hamish

"What?" John asked looking at Hamish.

"I met a girl at school. We are in a relationship, and I don't think you'll like her." Hamish responding.

"Good deduction considering I don't like many people, but your daddy likes almost everyone," Sherlock responded.

"Well it's her parents I don't think you'll be too happy to find out who they are." Hamish responded tentatively.

"Hamish, Hamish, Hamish. You know I won't judge her by her parents," John looked at Hamish concerningly. "Your father might, but I won't."

"You might, her name is Sydney Moriarty."

Sydney

"Darling why would you think that?" Jim asked.

"His family," She responded sing songy voice.

"What's his name?" Moran asked looking up at his daughter.

"Hamish Watson Holmes."

**Please Review! I'd like to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next bit. Sorry it's kind of small. Please Review!**

**Alright this bit is told from Hamish's point of view!**

"Dads?" Hamish asked. Sherlock had sat up, and was looking at Hamish quizzically. John had shut his laptop and put it on the coffee table.

"Hamish could you repeat her name I think I misheard you," John smiled worriedly at Hamish.

"Sydney Moriarty," Hamish responded calmly.

"Hamish, you do know in most likelihood she's messing with your head," Sherlock responded rationally.

"Dad trust me she's not," Hamish responded.

"Hamish, your dad's right. He may not be good at relationships, but he has dealt with Jim," John said as he looked at Hamish apologetically.

"She's not her fathers," Hamish responded. "Just like I'm not you," He said just loud enough so they could hear it. He could tell the words hurt, but it wasn't fair for Sydney if he let them judge her by her parents.

"Yes, but you do share traits from both of us." Sherlock added, "Example, you managed to have a relationship, and hide it from me.

"Yes, but I also didn't Judge her by her parents," Hamish responded barely keeping calm.

"Fine Hamish it's obvious you know more than us about this. So tell us and maybe we'll change your mind." John looked at Hamish expectantly.

**Now Sydney's point of view!**

"Darling, please tell me you have some evil plot to go along with this," Moriarty replied in an equally sing songy quality.

"No dad, I am in a relationship with Hamish Watson Holmes, and there is no evil plot," Sydney said seriously.

"How and Why?" Moran asked. He was a man of few words, but when he said something you listen and responded.

"We didn't know who we were at first, it was a pen pal thing our teachers set up. I just raised my hand to get the person who sounded interesting. We were using fake names, and by fate we ended up together. We were corresponding for a few months when we got to meet each other. There was slight tension when we realized who we were, but Hamish told me he wouldn't judge if I wouldn't, and we just started talking. We found out we weren't so different, and it progressed from there. We made a pact to not tell our parents until we were sure. We have been seeing each other for four years, and we thought our parents deserved to know," Sydney said as she looked at her fathers expectantly.

"Well Darling I think we have a slight conflict of interest," Moriarty responded.

**This bit is told from Hamish's point of view!**

"It all started with that pen pal project in eighth grade. I wrote mine, and she was who responded. It was anonymous so we didn't know it was each other until we met. We didn't want to even be near each other, but our teachers forced us to. I told her I wouldn't judge if she didn't, and she didn't. We talked, and she wasn't all that different from me. We've been seeing each others the past four years, and at first we promised we wouldn't tell our parents, but we decided we needed to tell you before any of you guys found out." Hamish smiled weakly at his fathers, and waited for a response.

"I don't know what to think," John said as he put his hands on his head.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Sherlock responded.

**Please Review!**


End file.
